bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ragahna, Toa of Time
Ragahna, Toa of Time 23:28, 1 July 2007 (UTC)Hello, fellow bionicle fans! As you can probably tell from my username I'm trying to build the ultimate toa of time!!!!:-)Please give me some suggestions about creating the toa of time. Sorry about that last thing I did, I was just trying to do some good. But it was an honest mistake. But viewers don't take me as a criminal or anything, it was just an accident. I will have a picture of my current idea for toa of time within the next week. please E-Mail me and tell me what you think!(no profanity please) I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!! :-) Welcome - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:28, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Hope you have fun making your toa! Thanks Legodude760! I aprecciate your comment! I finished it yesterday!!!! I'll try to put a picture on my talk page tommorow 'cause it's like 6:00 P.M. It has three forms: Toa of Time, Beta Toa(more info in story I'm making), and.....Duh DUH!!! the The Ultimate Spirit of Time!!! He has 2 blue lightsabers and wings!!!! I just joined this community yesterday and I'm so into it! I have bought bionicles since I was 4! Literally. My favorite set is probably Toa Lhikan. Ummm Don't you think you should put this info on your Userpage? Not your talkpage. Talk pages are the place for comments on your work or messages.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:35, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I did now I have a page !!!! ! !!! Check it out with the toa's page tab ay the top! Vandalism Don't vandalize. You have to know that typing junk and creating a junk page is vandalism. And you also posted messages on my talk page and tried to be someone else. If you make another account it will be taken as a sockpuppet and be banned. Please stop. Also, don't create pages about things you created. Do that on your userpage that I see you so excited about.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:44, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Well dude my bad. I'm new here and I was just goofing off on my talk page. And I was just trying to ask a question to you on your talk page. My bad if I messed everything up on yours and my talkpage. I didn,t mean to vandalize. Besides, it's not like they can ban me from this website or anything, or I will contact the admins trying to do it. And FYI I do have a userpage. Don't you see that toa's page tab at the top or are you blind?Cause' if you don't see it I must be a retard. I'm ticked off at what you typed to me. Why not jump to conclusions on every known basis in the world if that's your pleasure. I'm not a towel-headed terrorist like Osahma Binladin. I also voted against you in the polls of giving a copper mask award to the Brutaka article.I did'nt make another account either idiot.Heartless Riku 17:10, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ... I gave you a warning and vandalised my page. I had to block you for that reason. You were also banned for called me names. And go to recent changes. It even showes you did it. And we can block you. I just did.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 17:35, 4 July 2007 (UTC)